A push video on-demand (PushVOD) system may push assets to receivers at times when bandwidth is more readily available, such as during the nighttime. In areas that have low Internet connectivity or no Internet connectivity at times, which may mean that available bandwidth to transfer assets is low, the use of a PushVOD system may push the assets for storage at the receiver during times when available bandwidth is greatest. The pushing of the assets to the receiver allows a user to play these assets on demand without having to download the assets in real time. This improves the playback experience for the users in a low-bandwidth environment.
In the PushVOD system, a broadcast headend generates a delivery schedule of the PushVOD assets that includes a view of the expected time of the delivery per asset. The system generates the delivery manifest by ordering an asset list. The headend then sends the schedule to a receiver, such as a set-top box. The receiver uses the expected time of delivery to power up out of a low-power mode when any asset is scheduled to be received per the schedule. When the schedule indicates that no asset is to be received, the receiver can power down. This saves energy usage at the receiver as the receiver can power down when not scheduled to received assets.
Using the schedule may save power usage; however, if the schedule is off even by a few seconds, the receiver may power up at the wrong time and miss part of the download of the asset. Consequently, the entire download of the asset may not be usable because some of the video is not available. Further, if the receiver powers down at the wrong time, the receiver will similarly miss some of the download of the asset. Typically, some factors may affect the delivery of the assets, such as bandwidth may change throughout the day, the availability of the asset may change over time, and the playout of an asset alters the scheduling parameters. These factors may cause the schedule to be inaccurate.